Forum:For the Glory of the Survivors
In all of Left 4 Dead, what do you think is your best moment? I can't really think of one, myself, but I'd like to know if anybody else has a crowning achievement? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 21:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I actually have something now. I was on Dead Air with some of my friends, on Easy, and they were speed running it. I got caught up on something, and all of a sudden, a Tank spawns. However, it completely ignores them and comes after me, who's lagging behind to some degree. I spend the next five minutes running around cubicles in fear, shooting it with an Assault Rifle as I try to stay alive. However, it incapacitated me--and my friends were already in the safe house, and definitely weren't coming back. I managed to kill it on my last stand with pistols. From there I bled out after killing a random Smoker, but I had the pride of the Man vs. Tank achievement. :There was another time when I accidentally got the Cr0wned achievement, haha. There was a Witch sitting near our path, and I was afraid it would jump my teammates. So I ran up behind it and shot it, which apparently killed it in one hit. It felt good. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Best moment you ask?Always killing the Witch taking no damage thanks to my best friend;The Auto-Shotgun. --SPARTAN-124 01:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 In versus all my Team Died before any of us got into the sewer With full 80 health and a First aid kit. I made it through the sewer wiht a tank chasing me. It's Between that and getting a score of 7163 for versus.--McBabe 16:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) One of mine happened a couple of days ago on no mercy as i was playing versus with a bunch of guys that to be honest werent that good and several times i had to save them this included in apartments shooting through a celling to kill a hunter that had pinned one of them that had fell behind,picking two of them up when they nearly killed themselves blowing up the gas station and having to throw a propane tank through a door while shooting it as they were too scared to sneak past a witch.By this time whenever shit hit the fan they all started looking to me for help and guideance through the level.Then we were hit by a real deadly ambush of two large hordes mixed with the whole group of special infected with me at low health due to me healing the other members of the group and trying to save them contantly I was knocked to the floor with two of the other guys and there was just one of the newbie players standing over me panicing as a large group of infected and a smoker/boomber tag team moved into the kill.Suddenly i saw a gas can lying on top of some boxes and quickly started shooting while still lying on the floor suddenly an half circle of fire spreads between the horde and us.Quickly i started telling the guy that was still standing to pick me up that he did as the boomer and smoker exploded due to being caught in the flames.I then picked up the last guy as the flames started dieing down and quickly noticed a hunter which i manged to hit and then headshot him in midair while manging to pretty much drag my team mates to the safe house with 3hp. :That's awesome, Spy. We should play sometime. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 18:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) deffinly still surprised we havent played together yet but everytime i go to see what your up to your in an non joinable campaign so i assume your playing with other people or trying to do something important so i feel i would leave you in peace lol Spygon 20:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm usually just in single player, by myself of course, running around and doing nothing in particular. If I'm doing something, like working on a walkthrough, you might notice that I'm repeating the same chapter several times in a row. Usually, I just play through a whole campaign, and then get off due to a lack of apparent things left to do. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) My best momment was killing a tank while all 3 survivors where incaped, on Expert, luckly i avoided about 2 hunters. Noscoper 23:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well, my best moment wasn't really my own, although I've done some awesome crap. You see, the director decides to spawn a Witch right in the middle of the path, inbetween trains, on No Mercy. So, me and my team are pissed, 'cause it's on expert and no one was particularly healthy. So, we try to sneak around, and the Witch starts growling. We back up, and a Hunter pops out of the Train and jumps over the Witch. The Witch slapped the Hunter, killing it, and ran into the train, ripping up all the infected in there. It was the weirdest shit ever, but it was awesome. Anno 'Rhculee 01:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Anno... What are you trying to prove? xD -- 02:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) well my fav. time in l4d was when i was on the crane level and 2 smokers grabed francie(AI) and louise(AI) and pulled them omost off the bulidin, a hoard spawned and i single handly defened my group will Zeoy(AI) saved the other two AI's butts. ya, none use a med kit or pills and we all had 70+ health... :You can't have two smokers at once... Stoan04 16:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) On the subway i see a witch and accidently startle her on expert so i run through the trains where the 3rd weapon spawn is and after i made the witch was gone i was completly shocked at this and i was surprised the witch didnt catch me as shes caught me millions of times before ill put more stuff up of my amazing things abit later 21:54 18 March 09 Riley Heligo.. BWELCH21 The most incredible moment was when our team project sik1(23) played against the number (18)hunting hunters....It all came down to the last chapter on no mercy and we new we had to take down one of there survivors to win the match...Well the last tanked spawned in and was killed..and when they we all running to the helicopter pad the tank spawns in up by the ladder letting our tank run in the helicopter and hitting one of there players making them actually grab on the driver side window of the helicopter and it actually leaving....counting one of there players down giving us the victory one of my best moments happened tonight the 30/03/2009 ive been playing amazing well as a smoker tonight grabing people of roofs,draging survivors into alarmed cars and killing several survivors.Then my last game of the night we were playing no mercy and again i was a smoker and we had a team missioning straight through act 4 the hospital real tight game on points then they all reach the lift with green health and med kits but as they all jump into the lift i manage to jump from round a corner and pull the player playing as bill straight out the lift then the person playing zoey goes to turn round to meele him me of only to find before she can touch him the lift doors slam in her face (yes that right i pulled bill out just as the door closed) leaving bill down stairs to be double teamed by me and a boomer.Then after killing him i made my way up stairs and snuck around the group and got the point where you can pull survivors off the roof but there was a witch just before it so i stood on the ledge while a hunter player sat behind the witch so a guy runs to kill the witch and instantly is pounced and killed by the witch and hunter while zoey stumbles back due to a boomer exploding near her i quickly grap her and pull her off the roof.Then as the player playing francis comes round the corner to kill me the hunter pounces him.Turning a very good team of green health surivors into a group of four dead victims and in the end we beat them by 420 points.Spygon 01:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :That is made of epic and win, my friend. Congratulations. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) For the Glory of the Infected... Kind of my laugh my bum off story, but the other way around. I was playing last night on some random server and it ended up being 3 people from a clan and 1 random playing Survivor, then me with 3 others playing Infected. We were on the 3rd stage of No Mercy, and we were doing pretty good, we were only down by about 10 points or something and we just dominated the other team. So we switch to survivors and a guy on our team just starts screaming "NOBODY SHOOT THE GAS STATION! I HAVE A PRO STRAT!" we all agree and do our best to avoid hitting the gas station. We get set up in the window next to it and he explains the strat to us. "Ok guys, what we are going to do is, my friend and I are going to go trigger the tank, and we are all going to duck into the back corner, and make the gas station explode on top of the tank, insta killing it". We all agree it sounds pretty good. Him and his friend run out and trigger the Tank, me and the other guy duck into the back alley way near the gas station. The Tank spawns and of course the Infected decide to jump me and the guy in the back alley. We are getting reamed by 2 hunters and just get saved by the other two survivors when the guy screams "OK! SHOOT IT NOW", he starts unloading on the gas station, it goes boom and you hear the tank roar. "Sweet it worked!" he says "now it is easy mode, lets go". We start walking out and BOOM a forklift flies at us from nowhere, and incaps all 4 of us at once... I just busted out laughing. Stoan04 16:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Owning a boasting n00b... So I was hanging out at my friend Cody's house when another one of our friends, Tyler, comes over. He started boasting about how good he is, and how he can beat anybody at any game. So Cody challenged him to a game of Halo 3, but first, I wanted to challenge him in an off-line versus match (No Mercy Campaign). You could tell he was such a n00b by the way he was playing...rushing through, going way ahead of his AI teammates, totally missing all the molotovs, pipe bombs, extra pistols, and pills. We finally got to the last chapter (score 6148 to 2142) and I was a smoker, i went to the rooftop and jumped down on the helicopter pad and made my way towards the building with the satelitte on it and just waited for him to show up. He eventually came (way ahead of his teammates...like i anticipated) and grabbed him and pulled him down bringing him from 90 something health all the way down to 30. Then a horde spawned and started attacking him, but by the time his Ai teammates got there, he was already incapped and they were too busy shooting the horde rather than me. I eventually killed him and ended his game right there. User:RagnorokTheDivine 12:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) My greatest moment as the Survivors would have to be... when I was playing on No Mercy, Advanced with a few friends of mine. We were only the Roof Top Finale and had just hit the radio when I was trying to set up gas cans, propane tanks, etc. After quickly rushing back to defend, I looked around to find my teammates after grabbing weapons and ammo(which sadly took me a minute to decide). Well, it turned out they were all helpless; two had a hunter on him, the other had a smoker pulling him. Just as I got ready to help them, a Boomer vomits on me. Fun. Getting to even one of my teammates was hard enough with a couple Horde of zombies on me. As I ran up the back stairs, I threw down a molotov to get the Horde off me and shot the two hunters on my teammates, who were by the minigun. Then I sniped the Smoker off my other teammate. Of course, by this time, they were all incapped. The whole finale I was fighting Hordes of zombies due to Boomer attacks. Well, by the time I got around to saving my teammates, they died. It was just me versus a Tank, then more zombies, then another Tank, then rescue. I just hid in the main building and fought off everything, unbelievebly, by myself (well, I did have my good ol' Auto-shottie). It felt kind of proud about it. My teammates were mad, though, heheh. BlackliteWrath 12:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Greatest Moment? The pinnacle of survival? The highlight of adapting to the infected world? Hmmm... One can imagine such an apocalypse would be filled with Heroes and Villans: from the mighty to the wicked. One can also imagine the interesting circumstances that could arise amongst the brave, few survivors. Yes, yes there are tales to tell. Experiences past and lessons learned: :Legend tells of a girl named Zoey fighting in a world where only Experts could survive. She journeyed far with little, to escape the horrible plague. She travelled with three men; Bill, Louis and Francis. None of them knew what awaited them, as they headed north for a safe zone that they heard was called Evac-Echo. The military was to be there. When the four worthy and valiant survivors reached the farmhouse base, no one was to be found. :Emanating from within the kitchen was a friendly voice. But there was not a man in sight. All that could be found was a radio, with a soldier on the other end. The girl known as Zoey returned the man's pleas. Slowly, the confused man responded, ecstatic with hope. He also passed this hope on to the foursome of survivors, providing a chance at normal life again. The man promised that a truck was on it's way and they'd soon be safe. The survivors' euphoria faded quickly. As the man severed the radio link to send the truck, a horrible shriek erupted around the farmyard. The four exchanged terrified glances - the horde was approaching. :Bill suggested they fight from the kitchen, Louis suggested they fight from upstairs and Francis suggested that they fight from a nearby shed. They couldn't agree and decided to leave it up to Zoey. She suggested they make a stand in the nearby barn. They quickly agreed, armed themselves to the teeth and made a dash for the barn. The girl had snatched up an M16, knowing full-well of its potential. Bill had taken another M16 and both Louis and Francis had automatic shotguns. :They quickly settled inside the barn on the second floor by traversing a ladder. There they found ammunition and pipe bombs. They were ready. The horde came rushing up through cracks and holes, openings and entrances. The four opened fire as soon as possible, dealing with any infected. The special infected were troublesome. Hunters scraped away at everyone's health, Smokers used the horde to rip apart the survivors and Boomers caused utter chaos. But it was not until the horde was silenced, did the survivors - now weak and bleeding - hear the most terrifying shriek. It was a Tank, a horribly mutated man of muscles. The survivors scattered, attempting to confuse the creature, but the Tank did not react accordingly. Bill was hit and quickly went down... he was killed by the crushing force of the titan's forearm. Louis was also hit, and followed the same tragic fate as Bill. In a desperate attempt to survive, Francis rushed back to the barn. He found some rafters and scurried on to them. The Tank, with its minuscule intelligence, could not follow Francis and continually fell whilst trying to reach him. :Not seeing the full picture, Zoey rushed in, believing Francis' death to be eminent. The Tank quickly spotted her and swiped her down. Francis, worried that he'd be the last left, unloaded his entire shotgun clip into the Tank. Inches away from slaying the girl, the Tank fell to its knees and succumbed to the sheer amount of bullets under its skin. Francis was fast and nimble, jumping down and rushing to help her up. The two climbed back up and adopted defensive positions. :Zoey quickly healed. Francis did not need to, he took his pain pills. The horde returned once more. This time hungrier, stronger - deadlier. The infected proved too much for Zoey and she went down. Luckily enough, Francis was there to save her. They were both now on low and temporary health. Zoey consumed her pills. They limped over to the rafters with declining health. Once there, the Tank showed itself and attempted to reach them, falling prey to the same trick utilized last time. Francis, believing himself safe, began to heal. This was his downfall. A sneaky Smoker from below the rafters seized the opportunity to snag Francis and drag him down. He was quickly constricted and barely a second passed before the Tank approached and pummelled both Francis and the Smoker. Zoey was powerless to help. The Tank turned its attention to Zoey. She managed to eventually slay it, but she'd taken too long - her health had made it down to 1%. She had survived; thanks only to the rafters. :Zoey was grieving the passing of her friends when she literally heard her morale soar. The truck had arrived, and it flared its horns in emergence. Zoey made a desperate dash for the truck. But she was slow, still at 1% health. She tossed a pipe bomb, and drew away the nearby infected. But it did not distract the Hunter. It shrieked horribly as it pounced, tearing through the night sky. Knowing it would come from somewhere, Zoey punched the sky in the hopes that she would stop it. She didn't. It didn't pounce at her. It was moving nearby. In an attempt to leave, she ignored it, and headed for the truck. She rushed inside but was soon cut down and incapacitated by the very same Hunter. The truck couldn't leave, she'd been pounced. However, the Tank, again with its limited intelligence, swiped the Hunter off, saving Zoey an inch away from death. Zoey was incapacitated in the truck as it drove off. :The credits rolled: :"In memory of:" ::Bill ::Louis ::Francis :She'd survived. Quite a story, and ridiculously it's true. It occurred after about the fiftieth attempt at surviving. I often play as Zoey on Expert because some players on Xbox live enjoy healing her. :P So it's beneficial. I can tell you, I'm not playing Blood Harvest again for a long time. =) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 17:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's amazing. I applaud you and your evident invincibility, Five Dog! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 17:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'd say thank you, but quite frankly, I'' should be thanking the idiotic AI Tank that saved me! But thanks, nonetheless. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ }' 17:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Not me personnaly, but my mate who did the flukeist kill ever. he was going for akimbo assassin on no mercy, on the finale he was dragged of a roof by a smoker, while shotting at a hunter, and he hit the hunter with a headshot and got the jump shot achievment... i'll never frgive his jammy luck. Sasquatch99 00:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) One late nigth I was playing with two friends and a online guy who joined. It was Vs., Death Toll. Playing as Zoey w/sniper rilfe. The boat appeared and we ran for it whne the infect guys made their final ambush. It was late an I wasn't really paying that much attention so we wern't are best. I get snagged by the Smoker and before it drags me two feet I 360 turned and shot but killed a hunter who just pin on of my friends. The hunter went flying right into the Tank's rock throw which blocked it. I don't know if that was a bug but epic fail. The smoker was killed by my third shot and we lit up dock to run on. Unforantly I wasn't on the dock yet and was about to get on when the secvond hunter pin me in the FIRE! Freinds shot it and then I was assited by good old tank air to get on the boat. This might not be my most epic moment but considering it was like two am and I was slightly drunk I thought is was cool. 01:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) My best moment was when my friends and I were playing Dead Air on Advanced. We had reached the garage and a Tank spawns in the stairwell. We run back down to the garage, where my friends are all incapacitated by a car. I'm alive, though barely, and my friends tell me to leave them since we're so close to the safe room. The Tank, being distracted by their dying bodies, ignores me and I run like hell! Well the Director didn't like that I left my friends behind, so it spawns a Boomer, Smoker, and a Hunter in the Safe Room. (keep in mind my friends are long dead and spectating my every move) The Smoker and Boomer step out and I shoot the Boomer not caring if I get boomed. The Smoker I simply smack out of my way and I dive into the safe room, slamming the door shut. However, I forgot about one thing: The Hunter. He's been sitting quietly in the safe room, waiting for me to arrive. As soon as I get the door shut, he scratches me and incaps me as I was surviving only on pills. With my last bit of strength, I shoot him in the face with my pistol much like Louis does in the opening cinematic, killing him. We won the round. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 12:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) On my very first expert game with a bunch of guys who were new to L4D (I wasn't,i had extreme experience of playing on hard),we booted up No Mercy for the sake of it.So,we start the match,get through the apartments,and one of them bitches about the difficult,wanting to take a break,unfortunately,the director didn't appreciate this and spawned a smoker on the roof,dragging and killing the bitch-y guy,one down,great,we ignored the smoker,i just shot it a few times with the pistol i had (I was playing for the Akimbo Assassin achievment),then we moved,it all went smoothly,until we reached the subway,they started complaining that i was ''too harsh (EVen though i only had 5 HP and had gave my pain-pills and med-kits to save their asses) and were about to boot me,when a smoker spawned again and owned the shit out of one of them,Was just me 'n' another guy,w=e moved through,untill half-way through,where a stray smoker (Damn you director you smoke-addicted bastard) killed the other guy,so i proceeded through,killing the fuck out of the infected (I killed 4 hunters and god knows how many boomers),when the mini-finale kicked in,i surrounded myself with fire to save my ass,and then......the safe-house horror,the Preda-smoker was waiting for me,he constricted me,but i killed him,but i got in-capped,and there was a tank far away and waiting for me,in desperation,i opened fire on the tank with the handgun i had,i killed it,got the Man VS Tank achievment,and i died,but at least i killed that smoker and owned a tank.Just goes too show,being cocky and un-appreciatve in L4D causes death. Mr.Wolf 18:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) My favorite memory was when, stupidly, i killed all my teammates at the beggining of each chapter, and I did No mercy all by my self. I managed to see smokers and hunters before they got me, i never got incapped, and, best of all, uh, well, i obviously didnt get the safety first achievement... lol.--Supermutantslayer450 00:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) =Good Eye Sniper!= :When I play the No Mercy Hospital Rooftop Finale I usually use a Hunting Rifle. MOST of the time, I find myself bailing out my shotguns wielding team mates by sniping the Hunters and Smokers off them when they scramble from the tank. I always try to do as much damage to the tank as I can, but I never know exactly how much I do since it doesn’t say who did the most damage to the tank. (I also usually go for him from the roofs). It is especially fulfilling to be able to punt a hunter away for easy shooting when they come after me. The sad part is that people don’t appear to like to admit that the sniper was a helpful part of the team. Not to mention that the opposing team don’t want to admit that you were troublesome. I mean, the Hunting Rifle just isn’t used very often, probably because people think it’s a bad weapon.Krishna d 19:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) =Good Eye Sniper 2= :There have been many times where my team mates have been Incapped by a tank, or a cresendo event, and I was able to get them up on their feet despite the fact that hunters or smokers try to get at me because of me keeping a watchful eye on the surroundings while I pick them up. Punting a hunter before he gets me, or allowing myself to back away so that they snag the incapped instead allows me to protect myself, kill it, and pick them up afterwards. Smokers I'm not so good at since they can't accidentally get my fallen team mates so I generally have to rely on my team mates to get it off if it gets me.Krishna d 19:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC)